


It's a bet.

by shsl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl/pseuds/shsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a harmless holding competition; the boys are playing video games and chugging down entire bottles of soda, and one of them comes up with the idea to have a contest. The winner gets to use the bathroom, but the loser has to wet himself. // Co-Written by a fellow roleplayer on Cherubplay, credit pending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a bet.

John sat on his knees, eyes locked on Dave's television, Xbox controller in hand. After a summer of planning and excitement, they were finally able to spend the last week of August before school together. They were on their third hour of playing video games, finally moving on from Halo to Black Ops, 1v1. Between the two of them, they'd already downed two 2 liter bottle of soda. John started to feel a bit of pressure on his bladder and paused the game from his controller, leaving it on the ground in front of the television as he ran to the bathroom. Upon return, he found the game had been resumed. In fact, Dave had killed John nearly a dozen times, running up his score to the point where he was more than half-way towards the score limit. John's eyebrows shot up as he dropped back to his knees, giving Dave a gentle shove.

"What the hell, dude!? You unpaused it? From MY controller?" He asked, eyes wide as he picked up his controller and began working to bring his score up. Dave just shrugged, mumbling something like 'you snooze you lose.' John shook his head, pausing the video again, keeping the remote in his lap this time. He looked at Dave in an 'are you shitting me' manner.

"I had to pee! That's not snoozing, it's a bodily function!"

"Sucks," Dave said with a little shrug, looking towards him with the condescending smirk he wore so well. "Guess you better hold it from now on, then." He said, picking up the bottle of orange soda between them and taking a couple of gulps.

" _Dude_. You better watch your back. Next time you get up, you're dead." John said, shaking his head and going to resume the game.

"John my vision may be a thousand times better than yours, but even its not tight enough for me to see my own back without the aid of a mirror. You want to bring one in fine, but I'm not going to let the game be on pause anymore than I did before." Expression as inscrutable as always from behind his dark glasses Dave shifted from side to side in his cross legged position, took a few more gulps of soda and set the bottle aside. "Egbert, rest assured that there ain't gonna be a next time. You don't know jack shit about holding your bladder until you live in a one bathroom apartment with a man who has some sort of sick sense of humor and timing about this kind of thing. Let me tell you, not once have I ever succumbed to the pressing desire to piss in the sink because a certain someone had occupied the bathroom for over an hour doing god knows what." Dave's eyes skitter in John's direction. His own controller is gripped tight in one hand and he manages with simple ease to screw the cap back on the soda bottle with the other. Practice makes perfect. Nudging the bottle towards his friend, Dave shifts his position and stretches his legs out in front of him, feeling the press of his belt on his lower stomach.

"...and don't get your little Egbertian hopes up just yet. Ground control Strider is here to radio your ass back to ground because the cool kid in charge has never had any intention of getting up. He's all nice, cozy and buckled up in first class and so not giving up his prime window seat position until he's landed safely in the winner's circle. You can give up and follow the lighted path on the floor to the nearest exit or you can sit down, buckle up and prepare for the ride of your life because you are going down." Dave tutted his tongue and shook his head as he stared at the television screen. "Even if I didn't use your little potty breaks to run with my score, I'd always beat your by a landslide. It's just more comedic when I do. I'd dare you to prove me wrong, but I think we both know how important draining the vein is to you. Bet you I outlast you," he snipes, putting the final nail in the coffin."

John resumed the game, running back onto the boarded up windows in an attempt to build up the barricades Dave had nonchalantly let break. He was quite focused on the task at hand, barely listening to Dave's ramblings as he did his best to continue playing without losing his pistol for as long as possible. More shots meant more points, and more points meant John had a chance at catching up with Dave.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" John asked in a playful tone. He'd learned to translate the jist of what Dave was saying. John knew it was a dumb idea, but he was a spiteful little shit sometimes. Dave had a point, but John felt he had an advantage having just visited the bathroom. He pondered the idea of not drinking any more, but Dave was still knocking back the 2 liters like it was nobodies business, still happily in denial about his own situation, despite the twinge of need in his groin.

"What if it is?" He shot back with barely a moment's pause. The day John surprised him for more than two seconds at a time was the day the world ended. And even if the world ended there would never be a day Dave turned down a challenge. He'd been brought up better than that. "Think you can hold your water longer than the AJ chugging world champion? If so consider the in flight bathrooms locked for the duration of this ass whooping because you are on." Without doubt John had the advantage. His bladder was empty while Dave had about two liters of soda making it's inevitable way down toward his bladder.

Already he could feel some of it pressing down, signifying a bathroom would be a good idea. A good idea, but not a necessary one. Especially for Dave who had a bladder of steel thanks to his Bro's epic ablutions. Considering the guy could stay inside a bathroom for five hours at a time Dave didn't doubt for a second that his older bro thought he was training Dave for only he knew what.

Also, even if he did lose to John there were worse things that could happen. It was like anyone else could see them or anyone would believe John if he decided to blab about he results. The whole pissing himself would suck, but it'd happened before and would again. Dave had not mastered his bladder without a few accidents along the way. He continued letting John destroy his barricades. It was costing him, but like this Dave knew exactly where John was. When he started getting to close to taking the lead away Dave would snipe him and use the time John was respawning and scrambling to beef up security.

"So how do you want this to work amigo? The one of us who holds out longest gets to use a toilet while the loser is stuck with his pants? And is this a one time dealio or are toilet privileges revoked for the loser until they pass out from exhaustion?"

When they died, John turned to Dave, narrowing his eyes with a tight smile.

"Deal," he said, putting his hand out for Dave to shake. Once his partner had taken his hand and given it a firm shake, John's smile widened. He was sure he could win this; Dave must've downed an entire bottle of soda without visiting the bathroom once. He grabbed the bottle of soda by the neck, pulling it into his lap as he used his other hand to run himself into a shadowy corner he could hide in as he took a sip. He guzzled down a some soda and put the bottle back down, screwing the cap on quickly and returning both hands to his controller. As the round ended, John turned to Dave with a questioning expression. "I don't know how down I am for complete and utter revoking of bathroom privileges, but loser definitely has to..... y'know. I think that's punishment enough," He chuckled, shaking his head. "Do you know how bad you're going down, Dave? It's gonna be pretty bad. You're gonna be floating in your own embarrassment in under an hour." Dave snorted. Leave it to John to be flustered by the most ridiculous things. Here they were making a bet on whose bladder would give out first and John couldn't even say the word pee.

"Loser has to what John? Has to drain the main vein in their best pair of scrubs? Punish not the porcelain but the denim? Water the flowers decorating their boxers? Squeeze the lemon onto a paper cut? Soak themselves? Come on John, what are you five? Surely you can say pee by now." The round over Dave took the opportunity to fully face his friend. His stoic expression gave away nothing, but he thought it fairly obvious that he was only teasing John. They'd practically known one another forever. Impregnable wall of irony and cool built or not it was impossible for John not to know him. That was just not how friendships worked. "You're dreaming John. Up in the air for two seconds and you're already in cloud 9. You poor, naive fool you have no idea you're in for an emergency crash landing when your fuel lines spring a leak. Yeah, sure I had like two bottles of soda, but that's nothing for a steel trap like mine.The only thing I'm going to be floating on in under an hour is the thrill of victory." Oh if only he could be as confident as he sounded. Power to hold or not it'd b a struggle to go toe to toe with a guy starting on empty. He wasn't about to take the bet back now though. 

John rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, Dave! It's not about saying pee. I know how to say pee, but... peeing yourself? If it's not awkward to say, how can it be a good punishment?" He suggested, but it was mostly an excuse. He continued to laugh quietly at Dave's slew of metaphors. Pissing yourself was like the ultimate form of embarrassment, especially at their age, but it was definitely good incentive to keep John working hard at winning. Suddenly, he smiled, agreeing with Dave's arrangement.

"...How about a toast?" Dave twisted the cap off the bottle and held it up to John. "To number one!" He gulped down three mouthfuls and handed the bottle over.

"Cheers," John laughed sarcastically, taking the bottle from him and drinking.John took it upon himself to take large chugs from the bottle, emphasizing the fact that he sat there, feeling strong bladdered. A bit later, he noticed Dave had stopped taking sips from the bottle, which was a pretty good sign for John. He eyed him from his place at his side, and couldn't help but smile slightly at the way Dave fidgeted, trying to mask how flustered he felt. John, on the other hand, was feeling pretty confident in his ability to hold. Twenty minutes later, though, he felt differently. His iron bladder was beginning to falter under the pressure of all the soda he'd drank. His stomach felt almost too full, and there was a pressure in his bladder that he couldn't get rid of no matter how he shifted. He kicked his legs out and crossed one of his ankles over the other in an attempt to ease the feeling in his abdomen. It was making him really sensitive.

"Easy. It's good punishment because it feels awkward as fuck and whichever one of us loses is never going to live this down. Don't pretend you're not going to tell the girls THE Dave Strider pissed his pants playing video games. Like you don't even have to mention the contest. Just say I got so into whooping your ass I soaked my jim jams before getting to the horror movie. Fuck knows Rose would believe you. And hell, Jade is practically related or married to you or whatever so by default she's on your side. Trust me bro.The only thing less awkward than talking about peeing yourself with your best bro is beating said best bro's ass at Call of Duty. Speaking of, I totally pwned your buck toothed face. I claim player 1 rights next game as per the Gamer Bro code."

Not five minutes after falling silent Dave realized he'd made a miscalculation. Hold his piss when he had this much water or juice in him was no problem, but the soda was carbonated and caffeinated which made it go through him much quicker. So when John eyed him he couldn't stop fidgeting for a second. Also his teeth were buried deep into his lower lip as he fought the ever growing urge to relax. When twenty minutes in total passed Dave honestly wasn't sure how he was still holding on. Truth be told he wasn't sure of his own name. Something that started with P right? Wait, no, fuck that's what his dick was doing. A stifled gasp escaped his throat as his hands whooshed down to give his dick a squeeze before the leak could get out of control. He managed to tamp it down, but not without being able to feel a noticeable wet patch in his boxers. With any luck the patch wasn't big enough to show because he never would live down pissing himself silly in just twenty minutes.

"What's the matter?" He managed to say through gritted teeth. "Gotta pee?" He fixed John a knowing stare that was obvious even from behind his glasses. "Course you do. You've been wriggling around like a kid hopped up on sugar but in a time out for the last two and a half minutes." He knew this because he hadn't taken his eyes off John in the last five minutes. He knew it was twenty kind of fucked up to be aroused by John squirming, but fuck it if he hadn't been in love with the kid for the last ten years. And since he sincerely doubted his ability to be in any kind of relationship he was happy to just be bros with John Hell, it was more than he could have hoped for. Just because John was his first love didn't mean he had to be his last.

"Oh yeah," John said, switching away from the game and over to Netflix; it was unspoken that they both had to put all their focus in not pissing themselves all over the rug rather than on their scores. "Don't worry, Dave. I'll tell all the ladies. There won't be a single girl within 50 miles of here that won't know how badly I beat your ass on this day." He said with a determined smile, not risking a laugh in case it caused him to lose control of his bladder. John couldn't help but notice the silenced noises that seemed to escape Dave every now and then, smiling to himself when the other gasped aloud. He quirked his brow at him, but kept quiet, figuring if something sizeable happened, Dave would show it on his face. He poked at John every so often about his situation, but John noted that Dave was having a little more trouble than he was. Sure, he had to pee, really badly at that....but he was able to shift one way or another and feel confident he wouldn't accidentally let it out if he relaxed. His biggest problem was in the fact that his bladder sat heavy on his prostate, causing him to feel just a bit tittilated as they sat there waiting for one of them to crack.

"Not yet," He said, tightening his abdominal muscles and pressing his legs together. He wanted to just leg go, so badly, but knowing he wasn't far from winning, he tried to convince himself it was only a matter of time until Dave broke. He could tell Dave was walking to himself when he instructed John not to ruin the rug, but knew, deep down, that Dave was fighting a losing battle. He could see his arms shaking under the pressure, wanting him to just...let go so John could use the toilet. John found no shame in staring at Dave's crotch, now, seeing a bit of a dark patch form along the hem of Dave's pants and widening his eyes. The moment of distraction caused a small stream of pee to leak out against his boxers before he quickly stopped it, and John could barely stifle a moan, surprised at just how much it felt like cumming.

"What happened too..." Whatever Dave went to say next died on his lips as he has to curl over almost double to fight the wave of desperation. "Ughn fuck I gotta piss!" Well, so much for his cool act. At least now, maybe, he could embarrass John into losing. He moaned loud and desperate, the sound not nearly as acted as he wished and bounced ceaselessly on his but. He could feel the literal liters of pee inside him pushing out and droplets beading at the tip of his dick. Unless a miracle happened in the next second Dave was done for.

Dave began to say something and caught John's attention. He turned his head towards him with a questioning expression, but Dave's sentence fell flat and his face flushed red. For the first time since they started, Dave expressed aloud how desperate he was to use the toilet. John's eyes widened at the sudden loss of composure, and then, the moan that escaped the boys lips as he tried to stop himself from going. John felt his own member twitch in his pants just at the noise, and the way Dave held his cock through his jeans in an attempt to stop the flow that threatened his dick. John couldn't help but chuckle, and to his dismay, it caused a bit to trickle out from his tip. His laugh devolved into a whine as he put both his hands over the crotch of his jeans.

He'd stopped paying attention to what was on the screen fifteen minutes ago, but even so he was vaguely aware they weren't playing video games because there wasn't a controller in his hands. He wished there was though. That way he could have sat on it as if it were a shoe and not been seconds away from ruining his jeans. Maybe that wouldn't have saved him the loss, but at least he wouldn't have lost so totally and completely.

"Fuck." Another leak hadn't sprung, but he'd caught himself thinking how he'd already lost and that was a bad sign. A really bad sign. Almost as bad as the incredible pressure on his bladder. He felt as if his back teeth were floating. He had to piss so bad that his dick couldn't get hard even though seeing John hold himself was the hottest thing Dave had seen since he looked at a thermometer in the middle of a Texan heat wave. "Laughing not such a good idea huh?" He managed, though his words were pained and his voice just on the edge of cracking. With his hands shoved into his crotch as hard as he dared he could feel a steady drip of urine leaking from the tip of his dick. If he removed his hands now Dave had no doubt there'd be a visible dark patch to attest to just how badly he was losing. "It was cute though. I'm not going to lie, I could get used to you whining like a starving dog staring at the world's juiciest steak." Huh. That probably explains why I like beating you at video games so much. And here you probably thought I was just an ass."

Even though Dave stopped speaking he was hardly silent. He was breathing hard, panting really, and every drip that managed to get past his hold caused him to whimper pitifully. There was no denying he was slowly pissing his pants now. His wet hands could attest to that fact. "So you got a wet spot yet? He turned to John even though his facade of composure was all but gone. Sweat was trickling down his forehead, he was biting his lip hard enough that blood was leaking around his teeth and his shades had fallen to the tip of his nose from how he'd bent over before. Without them hiding his eyes it was all too easy to see his eyes were welling up with tears thanks to the unrelenting pressure. "Try no to ruin my rug, kay?

John pressed himself gently through the fabric of his pants, managing to stave off the feeling if only for a moment. It certainly helped, but it wasn't a miracle remedy. He just hoped he could hold on for a bit longer, seeing as Dave was already on the edge of breaking. He stared over at him as he held his dick through his pants, seeing the way his head was tilted down in shame, or focus, cheeks flushed with pink. His eyes were watering, too. John almost found it cute the way Dave had put all his energy into not wetting himself, rocking back and forth in his position. His breath was labored, and every so often, he'd shut his eyes and whine. John gently rubbed his thighs together in attempt to get some kind of relief. It seemed if he aroused himself, it made it nearly impossible to leak.

Dave tried to watch John to see if his friend was anywhere close to coming undone, but it was impossible. He couldn't concentrate much less keep his had raised to see if the impossible was happening. At least with his head bowed he could, sort of, still see John holding himself. He couldn't think of how good that looked now, but in a few minutes he'd surely have enough material to last at least on masturbation session. And, with any luck, he'd be able to avoid the guilt that came with 'I find the idea of watching my best bro/first love wetting his pants ridiculously sexy.' because he'd be too busy dealing with the guilt of, 'I found that pissing myself in front of my best bro/first love was ridiculously sexy. Dave knew he would have no chance to get himself off while John ran to the bathroom, but he was half tempted to try because he KNEW he was going to have a boner after this.

"Heh yeah me either. Dry as a bone over here." He was obviously lying, but damn if it didn't make him feel better. "You know, if I didn't know better I would say you were enjoying this a bit TOO much." Why did he think John was getting off to this? Wait...did he even have a reason. Fuck, probably not. He was just mixing his own signals of arousal with the sight of John holding his water. Ah well. Being wrong had never stopped him fro going too far before. "I don't think you've stared at me this long since...well ever actually. Is little John walking through the forest of your pubes and poking his probably shaved head through?" Trying to tease John proved to be Dave's undoing. Close as he was to breaking he couldn't breathe without leaking, much less talk. The second he managed to say what he wanted the final wave of desperation passed over him and his muscles gave out completely. Dave had just a second to pull his hands away before his leaking penis started its best impression of a fire hose.

His stream didn't bother slowly picking up speed. It was jetting full force from the very first second, soaking the already soak crotch of Dave's pants to the point little arcs of piss could be seen escaping from the denim to the air. As Dave was sitting down his piss was more than powerful enough to be heard hissing out of his dick and spattering to the floor to be soaked up by the rug or the seat of his jeans. What didn't fall to the floor ran down his pants legs, turning the blue denim a wet black from inner thigh to the top of his knee. Only know beginning to feel he relief of his emptying bladder Dave moaned loud and wanton in relief. As he did he fell still for the first time in twenty minutes and just submitted himself to the mind numbing pleasure and heat of peeing his pants.

John liked the way Dave tried to keep it light, slowly picking up the pieces of his shattered cool facade. Even though they were both struggling to stay composed, Dave still wasted most of his energy on picking on John and rambling at length. He seemed to be particularly focused on John's dick this time around, which John probably would've thought was a low blow if he wasn't so focused on not pissing himself.

Suddenly, there was a noise and sudden shifting from Dave, and John quickly looked at him. He saw him draw away his hands from his crotch, falling back onto his shaky arms and tilting his head away from John as he moaned and whimpered from the feeling as the first spurt of his stream broke the seal. He could see his pants darkening as they were quickly soaked. Part of his stream even crested out above the fabric of his pants. Somehow, John's cheeks were even more flushed than before. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile. While staring, he almost let out his own held bladder, feeling a bit of piss trickle out and moisten the front of his boxers.

"O-Oh my god, dude, you did it..." He exclaimed, surprised by how desperate he'd been and how much he'd peed. John's brows were up for a moment before he realized what that meant, quickly getting up and rushing to the bathroom. He didn't even have enough time to close the door before he undid his pants, shoving his boxers down to his knees and pulling himself out. He held his cock as he pissed, almost able to feel the stream as it rushed out, dick pulsing in his hands.

Dave couldn't remember the last time he'd peed so hard or so long. Even when his bro used the bathroom for hours on and and Dave didn't think he could get to the roof fast enough to unzip there he'd never had to go this bad. Mostly because he'd taken to peeing in the sink, a bottle or right in the middle of the floor, but also because he hadn't had to go so badly in a long time. The relief he felt was near orgasmic, the only thing keeping Dave from moaning in relief at the top of his lungs was the knowledge that John was right across from him and didn't need any more ammunition for his 'never let him live it down' assault. By the time Dave finished he was physically aching in relief and soaked from crotch to toe. Even the back of his pants hadn't escaped the soaking since he'd been sitting down. Also John was nowhere to be seen, which almost certainly meant he'd absconded to the bathroom. Fuck, he really hadn't had any chance of winning this contest had he? Groaning Dave pushed himself to his feet and shuffled toward the bathroom. So what if John was there? He'd be out soon enough and Dave needed a shower because his piss was already starting to get uncomfortably cool. That wasn't stopping his quickly inflating erection from pressing into the front of his jeans as if they weren't filthy.

"Hello and welcome to fucked up kinks R us Dave Strider. We've been expecting you. Thanks to your Bro you have a life time membership so feel free to pick out whichever fucked up kink you want." Dave continued to muttering under his breath, keeping the 'story' of the kink shop going until he passed by the wide open bathroom door. Without thinking he took a step inside before hearing the tell tale sound of a man pissing into the toilet. Dave couldn't see John much less John's dick or stream but he could imagine it all to easily. "Fuck Egbert close the door next time. There are old ladies living in this apartment building." Considering the bulge in his jeans, made more obvious by his wet pants, calling out to John wasn't the best idea, but Dave never had been any good with self preservation.

John couldn't help but close his eyes, legs shaking slightly at the feeling of relieving himself into the toilet. He was surprised and enthralled by the fact he could feel the stream of piss pulsing out of his dick. His chest rose and fell quickly as his stream slowed. He'd almost finished by the time Dave got in the bathroom behind him, not even hearing the other walk over until he spoke. He jump a little bit as he shook himself off into the toilet, instinctively tucking himself in as quickly as possible as he turned around, staring at the other boy with wide eyes. Had he really forgotten to close the door? He guessed he'd assumed the other wouldn't come rushing in, but he'd been wrong. He couldn't help it, his eyes were quickly drawn to Dave's pants, curious to see the damage done to his denim. He couldn't help but notice the thickness in Dave's crotch, assuming it was due to the fact his pants were wet and clingy, but not before his brows shot up in surprise. He looked back up to Dave almost in an attempt to pretend he hadn't just scoped out his best friend's junk, but it came off as more of an expectant stare. Dave was totally going to ignore the pang in his chest he felt because he hadn't caught sight of John's dick. Even for him that was too fucked up. Plus ignoring his feelings for John was always easier than admitting them and that was especially true right now.

"Nice porn face. You look like you're two seconds short of begging me to take off my pants so we can have a sizing contest. Don't get you're enviably dry panties in a twist John. My dick is definitely bigger than yours. Don't ask how I know that even though I've never seen or touched your dick. I have my ways. Plus if I told you I'd have to kill you and I'd hate to have to do that to my best bro." Keeping his legs spread slightly wider than normal so that his jeans clung as little as possibl Dave waddled toward the shower. "Anyway, if you are done gazing at my junk with jealousy, envy and WAY too much interest I'm going to take a cold shower. I have to wash this piss of somehow. Oh! Speaking of congrats on the win. Humiliating as this was for me it's still a milestone. Egbert's first win against Dave Strider. I'll forever cherish the moment by keeping it in a scrap book of all our best memories. Fuck that came out really gay, sorry bro my normally infallible brain is still a little scrambled from the mind numbing relief of not having to piss. I promise to be back to our normal, cliche no homo bro code thing we got after the break. Feel free to throw your clothes in the wash. Don't worry about the rug either. Bro takes stupidly long showers and shoots puppet porn so this place is more than capable of cleaning up a spill. You might want to stay out of the living room though,it will reek."

John stared at him in a stunned silence as he watch Dave waddle into the bathroom and towards the shower. He couldn't help but smirk at the funny way he moved himself towards the shower, talking himself up quite a bit about his apparent victory against John while his defeat was staring the younger boy right in the face. He pushed himself up against the rim of the counter as Dave moved by, watching him closely as he ranted at length about all the things that had gone down just that night in some kind of an attempt to normalize it, make it less of a big deal that Dave had just pissed himself all over the living room floor.

"Duly noted," John said with a gentle click of his tongue, pressing his lips together and holding his hands up as he back up out of the bathroom, staring at the soaked crotch of his pants and then reassigning his gaze to the back of Dave's head. "Oh, and speaking of porn face, when you're done with that we should talk about those faces you pulled out in the living room. Those noises, too." He gave him a smirk, though both of them knew it was mostly in good taste, that John was just poking fun back at him while he still had ammunition. He would probably never tell anyone about this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda trash but hey i wanted to get back into writing fics!!!


End file.
